The technology relates to a displacement detection unit that detects a displacement of a magnet relative to a magnetic detection device and relates to a magnet to be provided in the displacement detection unit.
Encoders, potentiometers, and other measurement units typically have a rotation angle detection unit, a so-called displacement detection unit, that detects a rotational movement of a rotating body. An exemplary rotation angle detection unit includes a magnet rotatable together with the rotating body and a magnetic detection device disposed adjacent to and separately from the magnet. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications Nos. 2001-304805 and 2011-145168.